


Echo by Saucery in Chinese

by Androyd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androyd/pseuds/Androyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton开始为大家训练不久，Stiles为狼群编起了护身符。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo by Saucery in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sacucery's amazing work http://archiveofourown.org/works/511810

 

****

  
  
_"There is no love that is not an echo."  
\- Theodor Adorno._  
  
Deaton开始为大家训练不久，Stiles为狼群编起了护身符——都是布制的，中间是符文，其中还穿插有水晶、草药、柔韧的木条。  
  
Derek还没反应过来，护身符就已经挂满了Hale家，权当预防。每扇门、每扇窗乃至每个入口，都没有放过，全挂上了圆的、方的、五角形的护身符。他知道，Scott家里也有，连Jackson家也不例外，当然还有Lydia家。不过细细数来，还是Derek这儿挂得最多。Derek本人有些迷惑，这些东西是如何无声无息地侵入他的领地的呢？话是这样说，但这些东西让他想起了妈妈过去做的符咒，所以他也就随他去了。  
  
门外的护身符都很大，最小的也有笔记本大小，最大的居然像张视力表——不过给个人做的就小得多了，那些是为了让狼群成员们戴在脖子上或绑在手臂上的。  
  
有时候Derek会碰巧看到Stiles的制作过程，那孩子双手灵巧得不可思议，脸上写满了专注。Stiles会将咒语一同编织进去，然后轻轻吹口气。Derek偷听到Scott问他，Stiles解释说这样是为了将他的生命力和心愿注入每一条纤维，这样护身符才会是一道坚固的屏障、一个强大的护卫，一种美好的祝福。  
  
“和火山灰一个作用。”Scott恍然大悟地说，Stiles哼了一声。  
  
“对，就是那样。”  
  
其实不是这样，或者说，好吧，不是这样。Derek看得出这里面包含了一些个性化的东西，因为每一只狼人的护身符的形状和图案都不一样。Erica的是圆形的，Boyd的则是方的。有的有羽毛，有的就没有。Derek那个是三角形的，居然和他的纹身有几分相像，不过方向相反，里面的螺旋好像是由鼠尾草和龙葵的枝组成的。  
  
Derek的护身符不仅有这点不同，它打结的方式也不一样，比起其他人的更厚，中间有一个复杂的、Derek不认识的图形…加上Stiles的气味缠绕在护身符上——也就是说Derek身上，他感到有些烦躁。  
  
当他质问时（这里“质问”的定义包括把那个男孩压到最近的墙上），Stiles只是神秘地一笑，拍拍Derek的肩膀解释说，“放松，大块头，你会没事的。”  
  
你会没事的。  
  
Derek没有猜透这句话的意思，直到他被一个猎人的子弹击中。出人意料的是他没有被削弱，而是像普通伤口一样快速愈合起来，快到他还能利落地逃跑。  
  
他不知道这是怎么回事，然后他接到了惊恐的Scott打来的电话，他说Stiles突然瘫倒在地上，现在已经被送去了医院。  
  
他显示出中毒的迹象。  
  
没有一个医生可以找出这毒是什么，是什么在吞噬Stiles的生命，所以也没有办法治疗。Derek到医院的时候，那些医生还是束手无策，血液检查一切正常，令人费解。医生们能做的就是站在一旁，惊恐地看着Stiles在轮床上痛苦地扭动，灰败的皮肤上带着黏腻的汗水。Derek在他被推出去前看了一眼——仅仅一眼——他就感觉到下腹部被一阵尖锐的、刀砍式的疼痛攫住了，仿佛那里存在某种他未发觉的东西，那把刀现在就是要将那东西生挖出来。  
  
他逃离了这个可怕的地方，心脏如鼓槌一般沉重地撞击着胸腔。最后他发现自己来到了Stilinski家，Stiles的卧室里。那里还有Stiles的气味，生机勃勃，而不是死气沉沉。  
  
然后，他看到了。  
  
一张便条。  
  
那里有张便签纸，整齐地黏在桌子上，上面告诉Derek应该立刻服用附子草解毒剂，越快越好。那上面还写了个大大的“sourwolf”。  
  
解药就放在纸条旁边的小瓶里。  
  
Derek喝了，没有检查这是否是Stiles说的那个东西就喝了。  
  
几分钟后，Scott打来说Stiles奇迹般地完全康复了。该死，他不只是好了，现在还能讲话了。  
  
那个臭 _小子_ 。  
  
Derek回到医院，他只看到Stiles坐在床上，还是那副神秘的笑容——只不过这次要更加苍白。  
  
“我让其他人都回去了，我爸也是。”Stiles的手放在大腿上，他们看起来很纤细，隐约可见蓝色的静脉，看起来脆弱得令人愤怒。“我猜你现在想揍我。”他扬起下巴，仿佛是来接招的。“动手吧。”  
  
Derek还真想动手，发自内心地想，不过他做人是有底线的——比如不能殴打病床上的人。他难受地挤到了床边窄窄的椅子上，眼睛里简直要冒火。  
  
Stiles挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“为什么？”Derek最终开口道。这个问题好像一只鱼钩，紧紧地勾在鱼嘴上，扯下便顿时鲜血四溅，勾上还带着鱼自己的血肉。“怎么做的？”  
  
Stiles得意地笑了。“老兄，我简直就是黑衣人，既中毒，又没毒。你看过《公主新娘》吗？没有？老天，这年头他们都教孩子们看什么啊？”  
  
“Stiles。”Derek简直是在咆哮。  
  
Stiles耸耸肩。“我把你中毒的效果转移到了我身上。额，只是效果，我并没有真的中毒。准确来讲我没有中毒，所以医生就摸不着头脑。”Derek皱起眉头，Stiles又继续解释说，“嘿，这事超酷的好吗？懂了吗，护身符的作用？”Stiles点了下Derek脖子上的挂件。“这可以骗过自然，让它以为你的身体是我的，这样你中毒后，我就也中毒了。转移而已，超简单的。”  
  
看来这就是过程了，但还不知道原因。于是Derek又问了一遍，“为什么？”  
  
“为了给你争取时间。如果你像这样受伤了，比如被附子草伤着了，或者被其他什么打中了，你就会无力抵抗。但你可是第一道防线，头狼，你可不能倒下。你倒下了，狼群其他人也就完了。我是说我必须让你活着，你懂了吗？你比其他人都要强壮，比任何人都快。反正我没事，那些伤也不是真落在我身上了，你只要及时喝下解药就好了。”  
  
“毒药的效果会转移到你身上，所以解药的效果也会。”  
  
“没错，真聪明。”  
  
虽然没有真正解答为什么，但Derek知道Stiles没有在撒谎。Stiles说的是实话，不过是部分实话——他的语调过于平稳，眼睛眨动得过快，他的视线一会儿落到Derek身上，一会儿又移开。  
  
“万一我没及时拿到解药呢？”  
  
Stiles深吸一口气，又太平稳了。“你会拿到的，这次即使你到我家时不知道自己在找什么，也还是找到了。你完全凭借本能，而你的本能是正确的。”  
  
“为什么不告诉我？事先说明白？我这样也可以有准备——”  
  
“不，你只会把护身符扯下来，还给我。因为上帝禁止任何人尝试帮助Derek Hale。哦，不，我犯戒了，天要塌了。”Stiles嘲讽地故作愤怒地说。“你得了安格斯特孤独综合征*（Solitary Angstbot syndrome）,该和Ms. Morrell好好聊聊啦。”  
  
奇怪，Derek不应该欠Stiles这种情，他 _不能_ 。他攥紧了护身符，脑子里只想把那玩意扯掉。  
  
“不要。”Stiles轻声说。他的眼睛闪烁着女巫般的光芒，仿佛他胸有成竹，掌握了Derek无法想象的东西。“留着，你的狼群需要你。”  
  
这也不是完整的真相。  
  
但Derek已经受够了这种不问不答的模式了，他甚至不知道自己还想不想听到答案。  
  
于是他干脆离开了，疾病的气味缓缓从他身上退去。Stiles正在康复，但那股味道还没有离开Stiles的病房——腐烂的伤口、死亡、衰败的恶臭混合到一起。Derek记得当Kate用附子草子弹射中他时，那股恶臭就从他的体内升起。但那仿佛已经是好几年前的事情了，其实是整整一年。那件事之后，许多事情都改变了。  
  
 _你的身体是我的。_  
  
那晚，他尝试入睡，可最终失败。他紧紧地将护身符压向身体，那上面依旧微弱地带有Stiles纯粹的气息，而不是病痛的味道。  
  
他可以听到其他护身符彼此碰撞，轻轻地，就在窗外和门廊，好像被微风吹拂的古老的骨头。  
  
Stiles不再是Derek记忆里的那个男孩。他正缓慢而坚定地转变为另外一个角色，一位既属于眼前世界而又与另一个世界息息相关的常驻居民。好像Deaton，他的内里蔓延着无边的寂静，如同一杯满溢的红酒，不过当Derek将杯子举到嘴边时，他将发现唇上竟只传来一片干燥，那杯中竟是空无一物。  
  
空虚的感觉时断时续而又古怪地伴他入睡，在那梦中，Stiles苍白的四肢如同骨头一样相互撞击，发出“咔咔”的声响；他的声音则像从茂密的树林中，遥遥传来的低声细语。  
  
END


End file.
